


Dark Heart

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Fire Emblem Alternate Universes [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: Corrina, daughter of Anankos is set to inherit the Vallite throne when her mother Mikoto flees Valla claiming that her life is falsely in danger from the Invisible Dragon.  Corrina is eventually rescued by the King of Nohr, Garon only to watch her father 'die' at the hands of the Hoshidians.Ten years later the Crown Princess of Nohr must return to her homeland to find out about her Draconic heritage from a rather unique guide...





	1. Into the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So the Hoshidians are evil and OOC opps. It was however meant to make Hoshido not as white as they liked to put it in Fates so...enjoy.

There was a steady rumble in the sky of thunder and lightning.  Standing in the rain was the figure of a man. He was waiting for the arrival of of the King of Nohr.  He had to ask the help of the man. He grimaced as he thought of his sweet little Corrina, his beautiful flower stolen by his wife as she fled to Hoshido, fearing his wrath apparently if his spy was to be believed.  Lilith was standing quietly, eyes downcast, “Lord Anankos, how much longer?”

“Not long now.” He said, “We will speak with King Garon...I can only pray that he will be able to do what I cannot.”

“What would that be Milord?” Lilith asked,

“His first born son, will marry Corrina when she is ready.  I had hoped for the two to meet, however Mikoto cowardly as she is fled with my child as you know.  She wanted to force me to bow to Hoshido and their so called ‘peace’.” Anankos spat, “Not helping other nations in need more like it.  No, I will have Corrina kept clear of that place to see them with open eyes.”

 

A figure approached in black armour with a young blond haired boy at his side.  The boy had severe features and it was compounded by his stiff spine. Anankos smiled softly, “King Garon it is an honour to finally see you in person.”

“King Anankos, the honour is mine.” Garon smiled, “You mentioned that you needed Nohr’s help?”

“Indeed.  I am saddened to say that my wife, Mikoto, is as foolish as I had feared.  She has since fled to Hoshido claiming that her life is in danger and stolen Corrina away.” Anankos sighed, “I have tried everything I can to get my daughter back but…”

“Worry not, King Anankos, I would be happy to ensure personally that Corrina is brought to the safety of your Kingdom.  Nothing would please me more than to help one who is generously helping Nohr as her ally.”

“Thank the gods!” Anankos cried relieved, “I shall leave the matter to you King Garon.  I am truly indebted to you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Elsewhere in Hoshido the skies were a cloudless blue, and a mother was yet again scolding her disobedient daughter, “KAMUI!” Mikoto yelled, “NO!”

The small child pouted, “I is Cowwina!” The little girl yelled back, “Not Kamooee!”

“You will get down from there this instant Kamui!” Mikoto yelled at the child who ignored her and continued to climb yet higher up the peach tree, “KAMUI GET DOWN NOW!” Mikoto yelled,

“NO!” The five year old yelled back, “I is see fee worlds from here!”

“GET DOWN NOW!” The panicked mother yelled as the child was now at a height that she couldn’t reach even if she tried.  “KAMUI!”

A crack could be heard, the branch that the girl had climbed on snapped under the girl’s weight and she fell.  Mikoto barely caught her when she received a sharp smack from the girl, “Don’t tough me!” The girl yelled angrily, tiny fists swinging as Mikoto immediately pulled the child inside, “NO!” The girl screamed, “NO!  NO! NO! NO!”

Exasperated Mikoto wrestled with the child into the kimono all while the girl screamed “NO!” at the top of her lungs.  Several times Mikoto was hit. Twice tiny fangs sunk into her skin, “Kamui don’t bite!” Mikoto cried as the latest effort drew blood,

“I is Cowwina!” The child yelled biting Mikoto again,

“KAMUI!” Mikoto yelped in pain.  Blood trickled down her wrist and her hand snapped back from the child.  The bite hurt. She could see no remorse on the girl’s face for what she’d done.  “You  _ will _ do as you are told!”

“NO!” The child yelled grabbing a fistful of the kimono and tearing it.  “NO! I DON’ WANNA!” She yelled ripping her third kimono in one day, “I HAPHE ID!” The child screamed.  Barely one day in Hoshido and she was ripping everything she could get her tiny hands on. Mikoto sighed as blood kept trickling down her wrist.  “I WAN MY OWD DWESS!” The girl screamed ripping the kimono’s delicate fabric.

“Kamui!?” Mikoto gaped.

The girl sniffled and Mikoto sighed.  Of course she’d want that wretched dress.  A young teenage ninja, a Kunochi came and said, “Milday, a messenger from Nohr arrived.”

“Thank you Kagero Chan.” Mikoto said, “Can you please get Orochi San?”

“Of course Mikoto Sama.” The girl bowed and disappeared into thin air.  Mikoto gently pulled the vulnerary out out heal the bite marks,

“You will wear a kimono Kamui.” Mikoto said sharply, “You are to be a Hoshidian Princess.”

“Don’ wanna!” The girl yelled back ripping the kimono even more than before.

 

* * *

 

In the end Corrina was forced into the most constrictive kimono that she couldn’t even rip.  Furious, the tiny girl scowled. Mikoto kept telling her to smile and Corrina felt like biting her again.  Angrily she did just that. The low cry of pain that escaped Mikoto was good. Corrina though still felt angry about the stupid kimono she was forced to wear.  Hoshidian floated around her and she ignored it. She had no desire to learn it and instead looked for ways to ruin the kimono that she was forced into. She noticed everyone look at her and scowled at them.  She didn’t like it here. Eventually she was sat next to a boy with long brown hair. She immediately thought of a lobster and giggled to herself. Lobster, that she decided was his name. He spoke in a dull boring tone and Corrina ignored him.  The kimono made her angry again. “Stupid dwess.” Corrina pouted and the boy stiffened beside her as she got up. Everyone else was too busy to notice the girl spot an opportunity too good to miss. She’d climb that peach tree!

 

As Corrina left the “hall” if it could be called that she shoved several of the delicate Shoji doors open and was soon up the peach tree again.  A tell tale ripping sound made her smile. She hated the kimono so it ripping was of little consequence to her, “Kamui Sama.” A female voice reproached and Corrina climbed up even quicker, the kimono now hanging off the branch it was snagged on, “Kamui Sama!” She was up the tree far enough that they couldn’t pull her down she thought, “Kamui Sama please come down!”  She managed to have the kimono she was wearing to be torn up and she kept climbing. Really all Corrina wanted to do was play, not sit next to the boring boy hearing boring Hoshidian.

 

Mikoto was furious when at long last Kamui was pulled from the tree, her kimono in a state of disarray.  She yelled at the child again and the girl simply put her nose up at the new kimono she was expected to wear.  In the end Mikoto forbade Kamui from going outside. She ordered one of the servants to keep Kamui inside until she heard that Kamui was expected to go with Sumeragi and her ‘betrothed’ Ryoma, an interloper really as Kamui was supposed to marry whomever she wished.  Mikoto sighed unaware that it was a trap set up by her husband and the King of Nohr.

 

Corrina frowned when she was given another kimono.  This time she wasn’t able to go playing like she wanted.  The servants forced her to stay inside until the carriage came to take them to the border near Cheve.  As far as Corrina thought it was going to be a dull trip. She hated the kimono she was forced to wear, whined about the trip and made a general nuisance of herself.  She wanted to get out and play not sit in a stuffy carriage being pulled by pegasi. She was mid way through whining in common when the carriage finally stopped.

 

She didn’t even pay heed to the cries as she burst out and was about to run off when she spotted a green haired boy.  Frowning annoyed Corrina tried to push past him but the boy stopped her,

“ _ Kamui Sama daijoubu desu ka _ ?” The boy asked and Corrina yelled at him,

“LET ME GO!” He jolted at her tone and she managed to get clear.  She couldn’t see any trees but she didn’t care. She was happily running around free from the confines of the carriage.

“ _ Kamui!  Koko ni modotte koi! _ ” Of course Corrina didn’t understand a word of Hoshidian so she ignored the cry, “ _ Shite kudasai!  Kamui, shinaide!  Sore wa kikendesu! _ ” Corrina kept on skipping off at least until strong arms desperately pulled her back, “ _ Norian no inu!  Bestsu no suteppude wa arimasen.  Soretomo, watashi wa shinseina ha no Raijinto no yogoredeshou! _ ”

A laugh filled the air and Corrina saw a man in a white robe, “Come now Sumeragi, you know I am not Nohrian.  Release my daughter.”

Corrina felt the man holding her suddenly loosen his grip as shock came across his face and her eyes went wide, “Papa!  Papa!” The little girl cried breaking free from the man’s hold and running to her father, “Papa!” She ran to the man and buried her small face into his waist,

“My Corrina,” He said holding her, “My precious Corrina.” He stroked her long snow white hair as soldiers came to surround them, “I’m afraid this is the end Sumeragi.”

“ _ Yumiya!  Ishi de hi o! _ ”

“Papa!” Corrina suddenly screamed as she felt her father press her to safety behind him.  She saw the arrows fly hitting her father and to her horror the Hoshidian smirked, “PAPA! PAPA NO!” Corrina felt tears in her eyes,

“This is shameful, even for you Sumeragi.” Said a deep voice that made Corrina gasp.  The man was imposing with jet black armour and he carried a large axe, “Knights, take out the archers.”  Corrina barely had time to process what was going on when the man came to stand beside her, “I am truly sorry Princess Corrina, I had hoped to reunite you with your father and return you to your home Kingdom.”  She looked surprised when the man knelt and held his hand out to her, “Upon my honour as a King of Nohr, I Garon swear to care for you as if you were my own daughter.”

“Papa...My Papa…” Corrina sobbed and she felt King Garon gently sweep his cloak over her shielding her from the sight of her dead father,

“ _ Curse you!  Curse you Garon! _ ” She heard the other man cry in common, heavily accented common.

“MAGES NOW!” Garon called and she heard screams.  “Please, come this way Princess, we have some maids who will help you.”

“Ph-Phank you.” Corrina sobbed.  Garon gently stroked the child’s head.  She was going to be raised in Nohr as her father had requested should he die.

 

~~~

 

Ten years passed and Corrina was absently looking at her reflection in the mirror.  “Felicia is my new armour ready?” The white haired beauty asked, her long hair unchanged from when she first came to Nohr, except that it was now longer than before and she wore it down and not up in the ridiculous pigtails that her ‘mother’ always insisted on.  She wore a beautiful long gown at present since it was expected of a woman of her station, the financeé of the Crown Prince of Nohr, but finally she was going to try on a dedicated set of armour just for her. She was eager to wear it. There was one thing that Corrina never did...wear shoes.  Everyone always wondered why but no one forced her to. She heard that not long after she arrived a young girl was taken,

“It’s right here Lady Corrina,” A young woman with light blue hair came with a beautiful set of armour, “I have polished it to a shine.” She said and Corrina smiled,

“Aww you didn’t have to Flora.” The young Princess smiled, “Though I’m glad you did.  Thank you for everything.”

The maid blushed, “Lady Corrina…” She looked down, “Your praise is most appreciated.”

Corrina smiled and hugged the young woman, which lead the poor girl to blush even brighter, “You and Felicia have been the best things in my life, I wouldn’t trade you for the universe.” She said,

“Aww Lady Corrina…” Felicia blushed,

“Are you ready Milady?”

 

* * *

 

Xander paced the length of the room.  He was as ever trying to be the stalwart Crown Prince but in reality he was shaking.  He’d commissioned special armour for Corrina, his beloved wife to be. She was like the sun that Nohr rarely saw, beautiful, radiant and a young woman worthy of being a Queen.  She had fallen in love with Nohr and the people when she first arrived. He could still remember her shock at how little the people of Nohr really had. She had been grieving the loss of her own father when she arrived and Xander had offered what comfort he could, having lost his mother the year before to an epidemic that had swept through Nohr leaving no family unscathed.

 

He had barely the year before that been much too close to death as his father’s concubines kept trying to win his father’s favour, by using their own children.  Only three had survived with him, Camilla, the eldest daughter and one of the few people Xander could trust as she’d saved his life from an assassin costing her an eye in the process.  She doted on Corrina when his beloved arrived and Corrina took a liking to the lilac haired woman and was often seeing talking with her or enjoying her company. Leo, his younger brother; who’s lasting impression of his mother was that he was nothing but a pawn to her.  Corrina would sometimes tease Leo kindly and thought of him as her little brother as well, even though Leo was the same age as her, and finally Elise. That girl was another breath of sunshine onto herself. Xander smiled as he heard the familiar patter of feet, “How do I look?” Corrina’s voice floated over to him and Xander permitted himself to see her new armour, he couldn’t believe his eyes,

“Beautiful Little Princess.” He said with a small smile.  She smiled and blushed,

“It fits nicely.  I like it.” She giggled, “It’s perfect,”

“I’m glad you like it.  It was some small pieces that your father had once commissioned.” Xander told her and she embraced him,

“Thank you, love.” She said softly and Xander knew that she was very happy, “It means all the more to me.” She smiled as a familiar voice said brightly,

“Oh wow!  Corrina you look amazing!”

“Elise!” Corrina smiled as the young troubadour came and spun her in a hug giggling and laughing happily,

“Elise when are you going to act your age?” Leo demanded as he and Camilla came into the drawing room,

“Oh hush Leo.” Camilla gently rebuked, “She’s our ray of sun, I wouldn’t change how she is for the world.  Corrina you look wonderful sweetie.”

“Thank you.  I am looking forward to the wedding.” Corrina smiled, “I must admit the day can not come soon enough.”

Xander blushed slightly but knew what she meant.  The wait was agonizing but it had to be observed. He could almost feel the heat rushing to other places and quickly composed himself, “Quite so.  Father has arranged it to be a very special day.” Xander smiled,

“Oooh I can’t wait!” Elise cried, “I have just the flowers!” She cheered,

“Oh goodness,” Camilla giggled, “We simply must make sure the dress is perfect.”

“Weddings…” Leo muttered under his breath, but he was smiling.

Xander smiled at his family.  This was what he dreamed of. Corrina looked to him and he felt inclined to place a chaste kiss on her cheek, “Soon Little Princess.” He said with a smile, “And I shall be the happiest man in the world.” He added and Corrina smiled widely,

“And I the happiest woman.” She replied and they shared a small light hearted moment.

 

* * *

 

 

A stillness came over Nohr as the night came in.  Corrina having finished her daily sword training had a much needed bath and was combing out her hair when she heard the usual knock of one of the Nohrian maids.  The princess sighed and finished her hair and waited for the usual dinner she had. The maid came in and Corrina went to her main table. In a few short hours she would be with her husband to be and that made this last night almost unbearable.  She sighed and didn’t really eat. She had a couple of mouthfuls and paced the room, the maid wasn’t gone like she should be and Corrina said in Nohrian, “Could you get some water please.” She felt...oddly hot. Too hot to eat Corrina decided that she’d need some water to cool down.  She doubted she was going to get much and was surprised when Flora came in dagger in hand,

“You’re not hurt are you Lady Corrina?”

“No.  Why?” Corrina asked the hot feeling persisting,

“We’d just caught a Hoshidian ninja Milady.”

Corrina frowned, “Wait...what?” Corrina suddenly collapsed into the chair, her mind swimming, “Flora, I...need some water...I think...I think I’m getting that fever again.”

“At once Milady.  FELICIA!” Flora called and Felicia came,

“Yes?”

“Keep Lady Corrina cool while I get some water for her please.”

“Of course!” Felicia cried and placed her soothing hands on Corrina’s forehead,

“Ahhhh…” Corrina sighed in mild relief.  The heat abated a little and she felt her eyes close.  The last thing she needed was the fever just before her wedding night!

 

The next morning saw Corrina getting into her wedding dress.  She still felt  _ hot _ and itched to have her feet not in shoes as that seemed to make it worse.  She grinned and bore it throughout the ceremony, reception and all of the official events within her marrying Xander but as night came in it got progressively worse…

 

Only when they at last were allowed to be alone and when Corrina’s dress was finally removed did she feel any relief, her bare body before her husband and she couldn’t bring some sense of modesty as they kissed.  She felt his skin against her own and she let out a low moan, “Xander…” Corrina said breathlessly and before she knew it he had her crying out his name many more times in that one night. The heat she felt seemed to be satisfied with him within her and Corrina didn’t know why she felt like that.  Of course she wasn’t to know that she was half-dragon and what she was experiencing was her first heat but as the first week of her and Xander’s marriage began Corrina found herself  _ needing _ Xander to fill her as much as possible.  She was exactly like a wyvern in heat...because she was.


	2. The Dragon's Flight

Being the wife of the Crown Prince of Nohr was for Corrina an important task.  She was often the shoulder Xander leant on. As time progressed she had to wonder why she was starting to feel...off.

 

After such a hefty amount of sex for the first couple of weeks into their marriage, the heat that plagued her finally over.  She figured all was well.

 

Corrina travelled with Xander all over Nohr, bringing what hope to the run down people they could.  She could see Nohr's need for allies and her growing dislike of Hoshido made her angry. What right did the Hoshidians have to withhold a bounty that could help so many people?  They made her sick. It made her...angry.

 

They came to a border town and Corrina had felt something was off.  She only had to grab Xander's arm when there was a scream, “Hoshidian raiders!” a Nohr peasant cried, and they raced to arm themselves.  Corrina gripped Ganglari,

“Xander!” She cried, “Xander!”

She cursed as she'd been separated from her husband.  She glared at the Hoshidian before her and managed to side-step a ninja's shrunken.  She turned for a moment and felt a harsh blow to her head. Corrina crumpled. She could only think of getting to her beloved before something happened to him.

 

~~~

 

Corrina woke to heat.  She groaned and heard Hoshidian.  Anger and indignation rose. She glared at the green haired man, but he didn't seem to care, “What have you done with Xander?!” Corrina demanded, “If you've killed him I swear to the Dusk Dragon I will make your demise the most painful-”

Corrina felt a twinge inside of her.  The Crown Princess of Nohr froze, of course no one else noticed, the green clothed ninja simply pulled her along, but Corrina couldn't focus on that now.  She could only focus on a realisation. She was with child. The anger in her veins was beginning to boil. Rage made her hands shake and to cap it all off a man that wasn't Xander approached.

 

When he touched her Corrina snapped.  She didn't know what really happened her sword but she manged to slap the man across the face.  Hoshidian spilled forth but Corrina didn't care, “Where is Xander?” She all but demanded, “Where is my husband?!”

Silence followed and a woman came in.  The sight was angering Corrina, “Kamui, my sweet child, do you not realise everything the Nohrians told you was a lie?”

Corrina bristled and let out a roar of rage, “I'M NOT KAMUI, I AM CORRINA!” she yelled as she could hear roars inside her head now, growing louder by the second.  She let out another roar of anger and the room started to distort, fractures started to appear and Corrina wasn't sure why but she could smell fear. She didn't really care however as the roars were too loud to hold back.

 

What happened next was shocking.

 

Corrina's body became a dragon.  The woman spoke but Corrina was upon her before she coild speak.  Ripping out her throat with claws that were sharper than knives. The rest of the pathetic humans cried out and tried to pull their weapons but she was faster, her claws ripping through one of the smaller humans that posed a threat.  The girl dropped her weapon and clutched at her stomach as her innards spilled out from the wound. Corrina was so hyper agressive that she even attacked a girl in white who had tried to sing, though the song didn't really make much of a difference.  Corrina swung on the male with the lighting sword. She was backed into a corner, it was their fault for not heeding her requests. She lashed out with her talons and cut his face sending him sprawling. She also moved like quicksilver and hit the young man with a bow.

 

Corrina's transformation was such a shock that she easily incapacitated the Hoshidians.  She of course had only one thin on her mind...escape. If she did that, she would be safe.

 

Crashing through Castle Shirasagi, Corria paid little heed to what chaos she was causing, only that she had to escape.  She fought like a cornered beast because she was. She crashed through the shoji doors and relatively thin walls, tatami mats being scratched into ruins.  By the time she managed to get outside, it was dark, she was tired and hungry.

 

Corrina sniffed the air and paced the garden she had stumbled across.  There was a peach tree. She reared up and snapped at some of the fruit, jaws making short work of the stone.  Her wings opened and she leapt into the sky. Her forlegs scratching the walls as she desperately tried to get out.

 

If Mikoto had thought the walls of Shirasagi were enough to keep a desperate Corrina traped she was dead wrong.  The dragon's wings lifted her body as her claws scraped over the surface. Once Corrina reached the top of the wall, she bunched up her hind leg muscles and lept towards the sky again.  This time, she flew.


End file.
